


Various MediAvengers Miscellany Part 1

by nottonyharrison



Series: MediAvengers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Articles, Gen, In series meta, Media Parody, News Media, Photo Manipulation, Satire, magazine parody, most of the pairings listed are pure gossipy trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscellaneous newspaper clippings and magazine articles relating to the Avengers. Includes transcripts for relevant articles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New York Times 29 November 2010

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made for the [MediAvengers tumblr](http://mediavengers.tumblr.com), a project I'm currently working on to create magazine and newspaper articles from the MCU.
> 
> **To view the full size images, please right click, and choose 'open image in new tab', then click on the image to zoom to 100% (if text is too small to read)  
> **  
>  ANY RELEVANT TRANSCRIPT BELOW IMAGES

...

# STARK INDUSTRIES CHAIRMAN, CEO ANNOUNCE $2.5bn RELIEF PACKAGE FOR NYC

_Stark, Potts Lead the Way for Philanthropists Following Manhattan Devastation_

_By KATHERINE KIERNAN_

...

NEW YORK -- Stark Industries CEO Virginia Potts anounced today that the Fortune 500 company will be donating $1.5 billion towards disaster relief in the wake of the interspecies battle that leveled much of Midtown Manhattan. In addition to the sum ofered by the company, former CEO and curent chairman, Tony Stark, will be boosting the generous offering by a further $1bn. This extra aid will come from both his personal fortune, and from The Maria Stark Foundation, a charity founded by his mother in 1971.

Many detractors have lambasted the man also known as Iron Man for his role in the destruction of the area largely destroyed during the attempted invasion. Ms Potts formally rejected any claims that Iron Man and Stark Industries were to blame for the event, and instead praised the actions of the team now known as The Avengers, a sentiment shared by New York emergecy service providers.

Along with the monetary donation, Stark Industries and its subsidiaries will be providing staff to help plan, design, and implement new structures and infrastructure. Ms Potts expressed a desire to liaise closely with City Hall, to repair and restore the destroyed and damaged buildings in a way that is sympathetic to the original design.

At the centre of the infrastructure work will be the newly completed, and still structurally sound, Stark Tower. The first skyscraper to boast it’s own ‘off the grid’ energy source, the arc reactor powered monolith will direct unused energy back into the grid, to help ease the heavy load the rebuild will put on the city’s power network

Appearing subdued, Mr Stark spoke of the intent for The Avengers to continue working as a team to help protect the city from threats like the one so many lost their lives to earlier this month. In a rare show of humility, the normally brash and arrogant former CEO thanked the city for the support and kindness it has offered the team. Unlike Ms Potts, Stark did not address those who do not support or admire the so called ‘superheroes’ other than a flippant remark disparaging their morality.

Stark also informed the press that the rebuild would have at least one extra pair of hands, in the form of Captain America. The symbol of American patriotism will be helping to clean the streets and remove rubble, along with the Iron Man.

The estimated cost of the invasion has been assessed at $160 billion, although that figure does not include the rumoured damage to classified government property. 

Following the announcement by Stark Industries this afternoon, The Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation is reported to be gearing up to also donate a large sum. Other individuals and companies are bound to follow, as America’s business leaders focus on philanthropy over innovation for the forseeable future.


	2. OK! USA Magazine August 20, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Snaps! Pages


	3. Various TIME Magazine covers, 2011




	4. Scientific American Mind cover - 14 September 2012 Special




	5. In Touch, May 17 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Pepper, and Steve attend the Star Trek: Into Darkness premiere.

...

**Stark Trek: Into Matrimony? Meanwhile, Cap Begs: Fix Me Up, Tony!**

_Power couple Tony Stark and Pepper Potts fuel rumors of a secret wedding at the Star Trek: Into Darkness premiere_

…

While the stars partied the night away after the glitz of the Star Trek: Into Darkness premiere in LA on Tuesday, the worlds media had another thing on their mind: Have they or haven’t they?

While both Stark and Potts insisted the rings were no indication of any secret wedding, or even a pending marriage, we can’t help but wonder if the couple have exchanged nuptuals on the down low.

The pair were accompanied by Captain America, Steve Rogers, who also laughed off any speculation that two of the worlds most powerful people had wed.

“This is Tony Stark we’re talking about here, for all you know, he’s just messing with you,” the gorgeous Captain Rogers quipped, as his thousand watt smile dazzled our reporter on the red carpet. “They aren’t even on the right hands, come on!”

An insider at Stark Industries tells us that Stark and Potts have been so loved up that Tony barely leaves his LA mansion! While Ms Potts works long hours at SI’s head office in Los Angeles, Stark apparently spends most of his days in their Point Dume love nest. The insider doesn’t know what he’s doing, but they do report that Potts arrives at work every day with a cat that got the cream grin!

Whatever the truth, the Stark/Potts combination seems to be a match made in heaven. With Stark’s heroics as Iron Man taking a back seat to his job as head of Research and Development at Stark Industries ramps up, it’s a wonder they manage to find time for their relationship. If the way they were acting on the red carpet on Tuesday is any indication, they’re squeezing that time in somewhere. We don’t think we’ve ever seen Tony Stark look this happy!

…

_Word has it Stark has just the experience Captain America needs!_

Chatting to our reporter during the Trek premiere, Captain America let slip that he really relies on Stark for one thing in particular, and no, it’s not help with the ladies!

Cap says he has some pretty serious problems keeping his suit in tact!

As the photo at the bottom of the page shows, even superheroes aren’t immune to flying pieces of debris, and Captain Rogers says Stark is developing a fabric that should stop his perfect body from being cut and bruised any further!

“It’s some kind of crazy amalgamation of metal and kevlar, as far as I can tell. Science isn’t really my thing, but it sounds awesome, and I can’t wait to be able to wear the same suit more than once, that thing really chafes when it’s new!”

And it’s not just Cap that Stark is working on clothing for! “Yeah, he’s trying out something super stretchy for Hulk. So far it’s resulted in a few moments where we’ve all needed to cover our eyes, but hey, he’s not one of the world’s smartest peopele for nothing. I think next time you’re seeing Hulk, he’s going to be sporting some fancy new pants.”

Despite his conspicuously single appearance, Rogers insists he’s not looking for romance. “If the right lady comes along, then great. Right now I’m just trying to live life like any regular guy.”

Regular guy or not, we can’t help but stare every time he dons the suit. The twitter @capsbutt, an account dedicated to tweeting fortuitous shots of Captain Rogers’ posterior, has already amassed two million followers!

Something tells us that should he ever go looking, Captain America won’t have any trouble finding a lady to love him with or without the fancy suit!


	6. Forbes 10 September 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts leads the pack in a new crop of business and political leaders


	7. In Touch and Life & Style, Feb 27 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hilariously conflicting tabloids from the same week.


	8. Scientific American, March 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New research by Doctor Bruce Banner into his physiology, is leading to a potential cancer vaccine.
> 
> Please excuse my wrong science. I’m an artist, not a scientist.

...

**Hulk Smash Cancer**

_The regenerative properties found in Dr. Banner's DNA may be the key to a new super-vaccine_

_By Jessica Quan_

...

Doctor Bruce Banner was well into his tenure at Culver University in Virginia, when he began his research into reviving a military experiment dating back to World War II. Not long later - after the experiment failed, exposing Banner to high levels of gamma radiation - a green giant known only as ‘The Hulk’ began appearing. Only recently has the identity of The Hulk been confirmed, and now that Banner’s secret is out, he’s putting his scientific and transformative abilities to work where it matters most.

Hulk’s astonishing impermeability, combined with the ability for cellular regeneration found in the human Dr Banner’s blood - it’s impossible to break The Hulk’s skin with a needle - indicate the ability of Banner’s cells to spontaneously produce enormous amounts of δ and ε tubulin, globular proteins believed to play a significant role in the formation of the mitotic spindle during mitosis. Finding the key to how Banner’s body undergoes such massive increases in mitosis, without suffering from severe permanent cell mutation, could prove to be instrumental in developing a vaccine for one of the world’s most deadly diseases. While not the ‘New Captain America’ that Banner was originally rumored to be attempting to create, the news certainly has various cancer research foundations excited, while the FDA refuses to comment.

Banner’s study, combined with one currently being undertaken into the "molecular chatter" that increases the ability of cancer cells to metastasize in the body, by Russell Taichman and his team at University of Michigan School of Dentistry in Ann Arbor, both point towards that vaccine being much closer than scientists could have ever hoped for.

Other researchers have attempted to create similar conditions to those that triggered Banner’s transformation, but none have yet succeeded. Banner refuses to comment on the accident, insisting that he “[doesn’t] feel comfortable letting that kind of knowledge out into the world”, causing many critics to label the man ‘selfish’, and ‘not prepared to work towards the greater good’.

For Taichman however, Banner’s research - or what he has been given access too - has proven invaluable. “Our study was originally scheduled to conclude in May, but we’ve now pushed that forward to mid-April, thanks to Doctor Banner’s findings,” he says. He also went on to praise the intellect of Banner, insisting that he doubted any other scientist would be able to draw accurate conclusions in such a short timeframe.

Taichman’s own research has found that just like a benign tumor, cancerous tumors use mesenchymal stem cells to heal and regenerate. “We’re very excited by these findings, and are confident our discoveries, combined with Doctor Banner’s, will be groundbreaking.”


	9. Dollar Shave club ad featuring Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this when I was flicking through Discover and saw the Gillette Man of Steel ad. Which is awful, by the way. I thought Tony could do better.


	10. Vanity Fair, December 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanity Fair December 2011, featuring Pepper Potts


	11. Rhodey on Combat Aircraft Monthly/Newsweek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combat Aircraft Monthly (European Edition), and Newsweek (third to last issue) - both featuring Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes.
> 
> I thought it was about time we gave Rhodey some love over here at MA. I always imagined the US Military wanting to show off their favourite new toy as much as possible.


	12. The Guardian - Stuttgart Attack front page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardian front page after the attack on the Stuttgart museum during the events of The Avengers.

Bizarre Attack on German Museum

By Reece Pugh

EVENTS took a brutal and disturbing turn in Stuttgart last night, as a man dressed in a strange costume consisting of an elaborate robe and helmet, first attacked the head of security for the Stuttgart Natural History Museum, and then displayed extraordinary talent as a magician, as he delivered a monologue to terrified benefactors.

The museum was celebrating its third centenary, when the man referred to as ‘Loki’ attacked. Bystanders reported witnessing a staff-like weapon, which fired a blue light, and claimed the man was able to move from location to location in the blink of an eye, as well as change the appearance of his clothing as if by magic.

In an even more odd twist, the scene was attended by someone dressed as the fanous WWII American hero **Captain America** , soon joined by billionaire **Tony Stark’s Iron Man** , and an apparently unmarked aircraft, before emergency services could make it on the scene.

The attack was reportedly part of a robbery. German Police declined to comment on the item or items stolen, but confirmed that ‘Loki’ was working with a team, believed to be mercenaries.

The attacker was taken by the US team, onboard the aircraft, and is reportedly in the custody of a classified international anti-terrirism taskforce.

Seven were killed in the attack, all members of the Museum's private security staff. The SMNH Director also declined comment, instead issuing a statement via a representative, offering condolences to the families of those injured or killed in the assault.

Focus has turned to the Americans’ involvement in suduing the attacker, with questions raised about the jurisdiction of Iron Man, who is still considered a vigilante by most governments. Also under scrutiny is the identity of the stars-and-stripes clad man, whose movement and actions seem to suggest military training of the highest order.

The US Secretary of Defense Robert Gates, was unavailable for comment on the matter. The aircraft is believed to be an experimental transport jet, currently undergoing development by the US Air Force and Stark Industries. Tony Stark...

Continued on page 2


	13. National Enqirer - Hawkeye and Iron Man's SECRET AFFAIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would be lying if I said I wasn’t cackling maniacally as I made this


	14. Astronomy Mag - First look at the Asgardian sky




	15. New Scientist - Jane Foster on building a bridge between dimensions




	16. US Weekly April 22, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More trashy gossip from US Weekly! This time, two lucky snaps from bystanders have them thinking Cap’s dealing with a love triangle. Sadly for Steve, the world will never know the truth about his S.H.I.E.L.D. minders. Apparently Hill wasn’t pleased with being appointed babysitter for the evening, and even more displeased by this article not being squashed before it hit the presses!

HE’S BEEN VOTED ONE OF THE SEXIEST men in America, and it looks like Captain America **Steve Roger** s is finally making the most of his exceptional good looks, by leaping in to the dating pool!

These candid snaps show our sexiest soldier out first with a gorgeous brunette, catching up for a drink in a Brooklyn bar, then on the streets of Queens with a mystery blonde the following day.

Eyewitnesses in the bar claim Captain Rogers acted very familiar with the dark-haired beauty, going as far to say there was clearly a history between the two. After two bourbons for the lady, and soda for sober driver Cap, they left the bar, but weren’t spotted again that evening. We don’t blame her if she let him take her home!

But wait! Barely twelve hours later, a lucky local saw Cap leaving a bodega in Queens with a different woman, this time a girl-next-door type blonde. The woman, who the photographer heard referred to as ‘Carter’, appeared nonplussed by her attractive escort, remaining impassive even as he placed his hand on her back.

Hearts around US Weekly’s office are both breaking and fluttering, as our lovely ladies realise that while Cap may be taken, does this mean a regular girl might have a chance with a national icon? We sure hope so!

We hope one of these ladies spills the beans on Cap in the bedroom, we’re dying to know if he wears patriotic underwear beneath that skin-tight stars and stripes spandex!


	17. The Economist - December 4th, 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the destruction of their main office on Third Avenue, The Economist puts out its first issue from their Virginia office, and isn’t afraid to voice what the world is thinking.


	18. The New Yorker - December 13, 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America. faceless


	19. WIRED - May 2010




	20. Men's Health, March 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye got talked into doing an interview, mostly because what ego he has left, isn’t very happy with being considered the ‘Avenger afterthought’.


	21. Star Magazine - 24 June, 2013




	22. National Enquirer, Feb 27, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enquirer once again pushes it too far, with four pages devoted to Black Widow’s love life. Yet another example of women being demonised by the media.


	23. US Weekly December 3, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m having Hawkeye’s Baby! An actress claims Clint knocked her up in a late night post-battle celebration in a New York bar.


	24. People Magazinre - November 30, 2009




	25. BBC History, November 2012




	26. Life and Style - August 20, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An online community of concerned mothers has branded Captain America a bad influence on the youth of America!

**American Moms: Cap's a Bad Influence!**

  
**  
**A group of online moms has branded Captain America a dangerous influence on our youth

He’s saved the world on more than one occasion, but it’s not his superheroics that have caught the attention of one group of mothers!

 _Stateside Moms_ , an online community of US mothers, has publicly renounced its support of Captain America as a role model for the children of America, citing repeated examples of recklessness as the influence on their decision.

“Our kids need a role model who demonstrates a safe and sensible approach to life, not a man who regularly jumps from exploding buildings,” _Stateside Moms_ spokeswoman Greta MacHubert stated recently in a blog post.

And it’s not just a few outspoken individuals who are supporting the backlash against our most patriotic hero! The original blog post by Mrs MacHubert has gone viral, and has now been shared on social media sites like Facebook and Twitter by more than one hundred thousand people, most of whom are voicing their vocal support.

One conversation on the _Stateside Moms_ message board takes particular issue with Captain Rogers’ skintight uniform, with one mother saying “it is an affront to common decency”. His repeated use of a motorcycle without a helmet is also mentioned often, and has prompted an online petition, requesting helmets be made compulsory in all fifty US states.

Will our stars and stripes clad hero bow to public pressure, or will the extreme heroics continue as usual?


	27. Interview Magazine - June/July 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Widow ‘Natalie Rushman’ is interviewed by her team mate, and simultaneously reveals everything, and nothing at all.


	28. OK! USA Magazine, unknown date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK! does a feature page on Norse mythology, and doesn’t venture much further than the Wikipedia page for the information. Quality gossip rag reporting, as usual.


	29. History Channel DVD covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers related History Channel Specials. Sources claim a Stark family expose was also in the works, but we haven’t seen or heard anything of it yet.


	30. OK! USA - January 7, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some photos of Jane and Thor hanging out without each other spark a witch hunt, and Darcy Lewis is the one everyone’s out to get!


	31. OK! USA January 7, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story that goes with yesterday’s cover. Can’t a couple be photographed apart nowadays? Ugh, and seriously. Other woman friends, how scandalous!

**Avengers Shocker – Thors Secret Lover Revealed!**

**THE PART-TIME AVENGER IS SPOTTED WITH A SEXY BRUNETTE TWICE IN A WEEK WHILE DR. FOSTER STEPS OUT ALONE IN VIRGINIA**

Sometimes being a superhero goes to a man's head, but we sure didn’t expect to see the self professed god to be the one to take advantage of his fame!

Witnesses at New York’s La Guardia airport snapped some shots of the gorgeous Asgardian collecting a voluptuous brunette from the arrivals area, a large trolley of luggage in tow. Could they be shacking up for some divine debauchery?

“They were very cosy,” reports a witness. “She kissed him on the cheek, and whispered something in his ear, and he laughed so loud I thought the windows were going to rattle.”

An Avengers insider claims Thor and the woman believed to be his girlfriend, **Dr. Jane Foster** , haven’t seen each other in weeks. “She’s been busy with her research and hasn’t had time for him, I think he’s getting sick of waiting,” the source tells _**OK!**_ “Who knows how many women he’s bedded since Jane decided to focus on research?”

While there’s no confirmation of the other woman’s identity, some sources at Culver University, where Dr Foster is tenured, claim her to be the scientist’s own assistant! Rumours of cryptic messages and incriminating photos posted by the younger woman on facebook, may be the final nail in the coffin for the interstellar lovers, who until recently, we thought to be the perfect match!

Spotted out recently, Dr. Foster looked visibly upset while running errands in Willowdale, Virginia, home to the university. One eyewitness claimed she at one point had a very heated conversation on her cellphone, and after hanging up, sat down on a park bench and spent another five minutes texting, while looking visibly rattled.

Could this witness have been watching a breakup? Stay tuned for more!

 

**Surfing Pals Spill: Thor's a Player**

**HE LIKES TO BOAST ABOUT PAST CONQUESTS**

He’s a big fan of surfing, claiming no such sport exists in Asgard, but Thor needs to learn to watch what he says around fellow beachgoers! One surfer claims Thor boasted about multiple lovers, sometimes at once, while relaxing on the beach at Ocean City, New Jersey. Sounds like a fascinating story!


	32. New York Post June 15, 2008 - I AM IRON MAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a change, we’re going to go with some existing canon, this week! Also on its way - more of the movie within a movie Fincher vs Bay face-off.


	33. National Review & American Spectator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conservative newsmedia seems to enjoy using inverted commas with the word Superheroes, questions who should shoulder the cost of cleanup after superhero battles, ignores the existence of Black Widow, and tells the world why we shouldn’t be looking towards them for inspiration.


	34. Some random and deplorable online news site, July 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in direct response to [this post](http://dreamerbaybay.tumblr.com/post/56920062979/are-you-fucking-kidding-me) that highlights a disgusting comment on a photo of Anne Hathaway leaving the gym, reminding us all how so many treat celebrity.


	35. Entertainment Weekly, June28, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia Wilde and Jensen Ackles talk about their roles in Zero Sum Game.
> 
> Continuing the movie within a movie meta madness


	36. Entertainment Weekly, July 26, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after the Zero Sum Game cover, Nic Cage talks EW into putting him on the cover too… in the suit. Tony Stark fans all over the world groan in collective pain.
> 
> Continuing the movie within a movie meta madness


	37. Entertainment Weekly, July 26, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second of the three collector’s covers for EW features Channing Tatum in his Captain America suit… which looks like it came straight out of a mail order catalogue.
> 
> Continuing the movie within a movie meta madness


	38. Entertainment Weekly, July 26, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and final cover of EW’s issue featuring The Tower has Milla Jovovich in an overly sexualised interpretation of the Black Widow outfit. Exactly what you’d expect for the female lead in a Bay film. When approached for comment on the look, real life Black Widow, Natalie Rushman, offered little comment other than suggesting the exposed midriff and arms are a potential safety hazard.
> 
> Continuing the movie within a movie meta madness


	39. National Enquirer, April 1, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enquirer does it again! Secret ‘sources’ claim Cap and Iron Man’s antagonistic friendship is just pent up sexual tension. Meanwhile, a Manhattan barista claims Hawkeye threatened to shoot him for complimenting Black Widow on her jeans!
> 
> Thanks to Ellidfics for helping with the concept!


	40. STAR Magazine, April 1, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gossip rag reports on Hawkeye being cranky towards some supposed ‘fans’ (which will later go on to be revealed as reporters looking for soundbites). Clearly STAR is either ignoring or completely missing the irony of their article all together.

 

_**HAWKEYE'S FRUSTRATION: I Can't Do My Job!**_

_The Avenger loses his cool at fans in NYC_

He may be the Avenger with the least merchadise to his name, but  **Clint ‘Hawkeye’ Barton**  looks to be struggling with the fame his role in the Battle of New York has thrust upon him.

When approached by fans in a Manhattan eatery, Hawkeye reportedly ignored them, before loudly commenting to his companion ‘F***ing parasites should just leave me alone so I can do my job.”

One witness claims the huffy hero even removed the battery from a fellow patron’s phone, claiming he was “completely within [his] rights to do it.”

Immediately following the incident, Barton left the restaurant with his friend, and imediately ducked into a cab.

An Avengers insider told us “Hawkeye’s been having real trouble with his newfound fame. He’s so used to flying under the radar that he really doesn’t know how to handle a section of the public watching his every move.”

Despite arguably being the least visible of the Avengers, Hawkeye has proven to be immensely popular on the internet, with fan sites popping up dedicated to his prowess with a bow and arrow, as well as lauding the muscle definition of his arms. Sites like  _Hawkass.com_  and the  _Is That an Arrow in your Pocket?_  blog have been following the courageous cutie, posting candid images of him everywhere from New York to Nadi in Fiji!

This outburst is the latest in a string of erratic behavior from the archer, following a break-up with reported work partner and girlfriend  **Natalie Rushman,**  AKA the  **Black Widow**. Our Avengers insider goes on to say “Widow’s continued appearances at the side of  **Captain America** look to be causing cracks to form in The Avengers team, and it appears Hawkeye has been the first piece to fall.”

We just hope he’ll still be around to help save the day next time someone wants to take over the planet!

\--Alice Auger

 


	41. Captain America: Before the Ice - An unauthorized biography by Andrew Morto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The story of a sickly twenty-four year old who went from army reject to American icon overnight._
> 
> _He was “just a kid from Brooklyn,” but Captain America inspired and encouraged many Americans during the darkest days of World War Two. Now, almost seventy years after the end of the war, the suit is being worn again, by that same kid from Brooklyn._
> 
> _Steve Rogers is a miracle of science, but how much of his past has been covered up by those who made him who he is?Andrew Morton digs deep in this unauthorised account of Captain America’s war years. What’s uncovered will surprise you. Insubordination, disciplinary hearings, and reckless behavior. Is this the man the US should be looking towards to inspire a new generation of soldiers?_

Who knows how S.H.I.E.L.D. let this slip through the cracks? As you’d expect from a Morton bio, it’s filled with half-truths, speculation, and supposed ‘facts’ that are lawsuits waiting to happen. When approached about the content of the book, which claims his insubordination landed him in hot water multiple times, Captain America smiled and responded ‘would you do what you were ordered to do, or what was right?’. He refuses to comment on the truthfulness of the tome, but close friend and team mate Tony Stark claims ‘it’s true, the whole lot. Including the part where he was involved in some grand love triangle between Agent Carter and my dad. She’s really my mom, you know?’

Excuse us while we suspend our disbelief.


	42. National Enquirer, April 14, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After details of Andrew Morton’s Captain America bio are released, the Enquirer takes Tony’s soundbite and manages to turn it into an entire story.
> 
> ‘it’s true, the whole lot. Including the part where he was involved in some grand love triangle between Agent Carter and my dad. She’s really my mom, you know?’
> 
> Rumour has it Pepper is currently convincing Stark to quit trolling the press, but it’s a slow process.


	43. Esquire, February 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye gets railroaded into doing an interview, but bargains his way into a great cover headline. In response, Tony had JARVIS write a scathing letter to the editor of the magazine, pointing out all the evidence that suggests Stark is the cooler Avenger. The following month, Esquire publishes a tongue-in-cheek retraction, admitting that they were wrong.
> 
> Hawkeye isn’t the coolest Avenger, Black Widow is.


	44. National Geographic Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra: The Hidden Enemy - March 2011  
> 50 Best Pictures of the Century So Far - December 2012  
> Dr. Jane Foster: Discovering the Nine Realms - May 2013


	45. E! Fashion Police - Who wore it better: Cap or Iron Patriot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Joan and co. talk about War Machine’s rebrand, the public is given their chance to vote on the best patriotic uniform.


	46. The Economist - December 22, 2012 - January 4th, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tony Stark missing, presumed dead, The Economist drops its usual holiday issue for a hard look at a world without Iron Man. Will Iron Patriot take his place with the Avengers, and does the DoD have the resources to maintain the suit? How will Stark Industries fare without its head of research and development? What is the military doing about the Mandarin?
> 
> Three days after this issue was printed, Stark resurfaced, making many of the questions asked here moot, but America is still on tenterhooks. If it's so easy for the worlds most visible superhero to disappear, is the same true for our villains?


	47. The Los Angeles Times, December 21, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The LA times reacts to news of Tony Stark’s demise with an unsurprising lack of tact. While the main image from this front page was taken from the edge of the property, word is that the photographer was asked to leave prior to the photograph being taken. No word on whether Potts or Stark Industries will be pursuing charges at this stage.

_**TONY STARK MISSING BILLIONAIRE PRESUMED DEAD AFTER MISSILE ATTACK** _

**Billionare superhero threatens a terrorist and pays the price, taking Iron Man with him**

In a brazen attack that shocked the globe, The Mandarin has called Tony Stark’s public bluff.

Late yesterday afteroon, three helicopters approached the property at Point Dume, Malibu, firing a missile that all but destroyed the multi-million dollar mansion, while Stark and his partner - Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts - were still inside. An as yet unnamed third person, believed to be a woman, was also present during the strike.

While Ms. Potts and the second companion escaped with minor injuries, Mr Stark remains missing, after falling with a large section of the house into the ocean, at the base of the cliff the house once extended over.

While Stark was believed to be in the Iron Man suit at the time, little is known about the water resistant abilities of the armor. When approached to comment on the ability of the suit to withstand submersion, a representative of Stark Industries declined to comment, instead issuing the following statement: “While the disappearance of Mr Stark is shocking, Stark Industries will continue to operate business as usual. Ms Potts would like to thank you for your thoughts and prayers at this difficult time.”

Comment has also been slow to come from fellow m-[see **Stark** , A8]


	48. Fortune Magazine, January 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite only being in the job a few months, Fortune dubs Pepper Potts its CEO of 2010. Impressed by her ability to put a postivie spin on anything, even a weapons company that no longer makes weapons, and apparently unflappable composure under pressure, Fortune asks whether or not she’ll be able to keep the share prices up, as Tony Stark’s antics as Iron Man become more and more extraordinarily dangerous.
> 
> Rumor has it Pepper isn’t quite so composed when the cameras are off, but isn’t the ability to keep what goes on behind closed doors yet another sign of a good leader?


	49. TIME Magazine, March 18, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Ross is on the cover of TIME despite refusing to do a photoshoot. Apparently they just couldn’t pass up the chance to have The Hulk’s former significant other all over the newsstands.


	50. The Atlantic, November, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Atlantic does 21 short interviews with movers and shakers, and decides to bait conservatives by suggesting a woman could be the next Director of National Intelligence - even if it is a big misdirect. ‘Natalie’ talks about taking the leap from covert to overt, and what holding her own in a team of superpowered men means for women the world over.
> 
> No word yet on the reaction from S.H.E.L.D. although the word is Widow is being pushed into interviews in the hopes of painting the organization in a more positive light.


End file.
